You're Cute
by kariyara
Summary: Rivaille si adik artis terkenal Armin , harus menjalani kehidupannya dibawah bayang-bayang sang kakak . Eren , si murid jenius yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan seseorang . Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan mereka ?


You're Cute

.

.

.

Title : You're Cute

Author : minex

Rating : T

Genre : School life , Shounen-ai , Armin genderswitch

Cast : snk charas

WARNING . INI SHOUNEN-AI , DAN SHOUJO-AI . GASUKA JANGAN BACA DARIPADA NGEBASH . THANKYOU :)

.

.

.

Armin Arlert , si artis perempuan pendatang baru itu sedang terkenal dan heboh . Kemampuannya dalam menyanyi , menari dan berakting membuatnya menjadi salah satu artis pendatang baru yang menjanjikan . Tetapi , ada satu orang yang merasa terbeban dengan status Armin . Siapakah dia ?

.

.

.

" Itu kan adiknya Armin Arlert ? Kenapa tidak mirip ? "

" Eh iya ya , mukanya sangat suram ! "

" Jauh lebih imut Armin , hehe . "

" Tapi dia ganteng yaaaaaa~ "

Semua kalimat itu berhasil membuat Rivaille pusing . Rivaille membenci kakaknya yang membuatnya dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya itu .

' Aku ini laki-laki dan Armin itu perempuan , bagaimana caranya aku dan dia mirip ? Yah kalo mirip dikit-dikit mah wajar , lah ini ? Masa pada bilang aku mestinya imut kaya Armin , najis . Geli lah sama kata imut . '

.

.

.

" Halo . Saya Rivaille Arlert . Mohon bantuannya . "

Rivaille memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkukkan badannya yang udah pendek tambah pendek .

" WOAH ADIKNYA ARMIN ARLERT ? "

" AKU MINTA TANDA TANGAN ARMIN DONG ! "

" GIMANA RASANYA JADI ADIK ARMIN ? "

" KAPAN-KAPAN AJAK AKU KE RUMAHMU YA! "

" JADI TEMENKU YUK ! "

Dan sekali lagi , semua kalimat itu membuat Rivaille pusing .

' Lagi deh . Aku terus yang kena getahnya kakak ' batin Rivaille . Kasian kamu Vaille (?)

" HUSH ! DIEM KALIAN ! MANA SOPAN SANTUNNYA ? "

Oh Hanji sensei , Rivaille mencintaimu , sungguh .

" Nah Rivaille , silahkan duduk disebelah Eren Jaeger . Eren , tunjukkan dirimu ! "

Hanji menunjuk Eren , dan Rivaille segera menuju ketempat duduknya ketika Hanji menahan lengannya .

" Nanti kasih sensei nomornya Armin ya ? "

Rivaille seketika membatu , dan tersenyum canggung kepada Hanji .

" Maaf , itu privasi kakakku . Lagipula dia pasti sudah mengganti nomornya sekarang . "

Oh Hanji , sekarang Rivaille memblacklist-mu , dan mencabut kalimatnya soal dia mencintaimu .

.

.

.

" Ehm Jaeger ? Boleh aku minta bantuanmu ? "

Yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas , kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan lollipop dipelajaran .

' Ugh , bisa gila aku . Yang lain gila-gilaan , yang ini malah cuek '

" Jaeger ? "

Rivaille kembali memanggil Eren , dan tetap tidak ada sahutan .

" Ugh… Oi Eren ! "

" Ya ? "

' Sialan . Dipanggil Eren baru nyaut . '

" Kamu bisa ajarin aku yang ini ? Aku tidak mengerti . "

Rivaille menunjuk soal matematika nomor 10 dari Erwin sensei .

" Aku juga tidak mengerti . "

' SHIT . '

" Eren Jaeger , kerjakan soal nomor 10 dipapan ! "

Erwin sensei memanggil Eren , dan Eren segera maju , dan hanya dalam 20 detik , dia selesai mengerjakan soalnya kemudian duduk kembali .

" Eren Jaeger , seperti biasa , jawabanmu benar . "

' CICAK ! KAMBING ! AYAM ! INI ANAK BENERAN DAFUQ ! '

.

.

.

" Rivaille , makan denganku yuk! "

" Jangan ! Rivaille , makan denganku saja , aku bawa dadar gulung loh . "

" Aku bawa sosis gurita , kamu pasti suka ! "

Rivaille langsung jadi anak populer . Tidak hanya teman sekelasnya , anak kelas lain juga ikut mengajaknya makan .

" Uhm maaf… Aku ingin keliling dulu , jadi maaf ya . Mungkin besok aku akan makan dengan kalian . "

Kalimat Rivaille berakhir dan disertai dengan helaan nafas yang mengajaknya makan , kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian .

" Mau keliling ? "

Ternyata Rivaille tidak sendiri , masih ada si Jaeger yang asik mengemut lollipop keduanya .

" Tidak sih , hanya alibi saja... "

" Aku antar , mau ? Sekalian aku mau keruang tari . "

" Eh ? Boleh ? "

Eren mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Rivaille .

" Apa-apaan kamu ? Tentu saja boleh ! Memangnya ada larangan ? "

" Ti—tidak sih... Cuma aku pikir , kamu gasuka aku . "

Eren tertawa dan menepuk kepala Rivaille . Rivaille ngeblush loh ea :v

" Kenapa bisa berpikir kaya gitu coba ? Udah ah , ayo kalo mau keliling , istirahat tinggal 20 menit . "

" A—ayo! "

Eren segera menarik Rivaille , dan membawanya keruang tari .

" Kita kesini dulu ya , aku mesti ketemu seseorang . "

" O—oke , terserah kamu aja . "

Eren masuk keruang tari , dan berbicara dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan memakai syal merah .

' Siapa dia ? Kenapa dia kelihatannya dekat dengan Eren ? '

Rivaille tanpa sadar jadi kepo soal perempuan itu . Uh oh , mungkin Rivaille kita tidak senang melihat Eren dengan orang lain , ciye Rivaille ea ea :v

Eren tiba-tiba keluar dengan perempuan itu , membuat Rivaille yang sedang bengong jatuh .

" Eh Rivaille ? Kamu ga kenapa-napa kan ? "

Eren segera membantu Rivaille berdiri , dan perempuan itu menahan tawanya .

" Engga apa-apa kok , cuma kaget aja . "

" Bengong ya ? "

" Ya... Gitu deh . "

Perempuan itu berdecak kesal , dan melihat Rivaille dengan tatapan tidak suka .

" Eren ? Istirahat tinggal 15 menit . Jadi tidak ? "

" Eh iya ? Jadi kok jadi ! Rivaille , maaf ya ! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling , aku ada urusan dengan Mikasa . Kamu bisa minta Jean menemanimu , biasanya dia ada dikantin . Coba kamu kesana . Sekali lagi maaf ya ! "

" Ti—tidak apa-apa kok . Baiklah , sampai bertemu nanti Eren ! "

" Tidak akan nyasar kan ke kantin ? "

" Lantai... 5 kan ? "

" Tuh kan salah , lantai 3 ! "

" Oh oke-oke ! "

" Eren ! Tinggal 13 menit . "

" Iya Mikasa ! Dadah Rivaille ! "

" Dah! "

Rivaille berjalan menjauh dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok , mencari tahu apa urusan Eren dengan Mikasa .

" Nah Mikasa , jadi kamu ingin membicarakan apa ? "

" Eren... Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini ? "

" Ayolah Mikasa . Biarkan tetap tersembunyi , lagipula yang mereka tahu kita adalah saudara kandung padahal bukan , dan aku tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui oleh orang-orang disini , Mikasa . Apa jadinya jika murid laki-laki paling populer dan murid perempuan paling populer diketahui berpacaran ? Akan banyak yang meneror aku dan kamu . Jadi kita cari aman saja , Mikasa . Biarkan seperti ini sampai akhirnya terbongkar dengan sendirinya... "

" Tapi aku sudah lelah Eren . Kita tidak bisa bebas seperti Ymir dan Christa , ataupun Reiner dan Bertholdt... "

" Ada aku sebagai tempat sandaranmu Mikasa . Walaupun kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini , aku akan tetap bersamamu . "

Dan Eren memeluk Mikasa erat , membuat Rivaille yang sedang bersembunyi pergi kekantin dengan wajah bingung dan kaget . Tanpa ada yang mengetahui , dilubuk hati Rivaille paling dalam , terselip rasa sakit hati mendengar Eren dan Mikasa berpacaran .

.

.

.

Kelas Rivaille , 11-A dibuat kaget dengan kembalinya Rivaille dari istirahat . Sebenarnya yang bikin kaget bukan itu , yang bikin kaget itu Jean yang merangkul Rivaille layaknya sahabat dekat . Jean adalah murid yang populer karena kebodohannya dan ketampanannya , bisa dekat dengan Jean pasti sangat beruntung dan merugikan .

" WAH ? MIKE SENSEI BELUM DATANG ? ASIK ! RIVAILLE , AYO KITA MELANJUTKAN ACARA KELILING KITA! "

" Ayo ! "

Jean dan Rivaille segera keluar kelas , dan kelas 11-A menjadi berisik dengan gosipan dari para kaum hawa .

" Hei hei , kalo Jean sudah begitu kepada Rivaille... Kemungkinan terbesarnya itu— "

" JEAN SUKA RIVAILLE ! KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "

Teriakan Petra memotong kalimat Annie yang berdecak kesal .

" Petra , aku tau kamu itu fujoshi tapi puh-liz kontrol diri kamu Petra -_- "

Yeah , Sasha bijak mode on (?)

" Cewek kentang diem aja . Mendingan ngebahas JeVaille! GYAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~ "

Petra kembali menggila , dan satu kelas tertawa karenanya . Disisi lain , ada Eren yang mendengarkan gosipan itu dengan malas , dan Connie tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Eren dengan keras sehingga Eren jatuh kedepan dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala tergeletak melihat kesamping . Semua memperhatikan Eren , kemudian menertawai Eren dengan nistanya tanpa membantu Eren sama sekali .

" Kamu ga apa-apa ? "

' Suara ini... Bukannya Rivaille ? '

" Rivaille ? "

" Aku baru balik dengan Jean dan tiba-tiba ada kamu disini sambil tengkurap . "

" Eh itu... Connie menepuk pundak aku dengan keras dan aku jadinya begini . "

Yang disebut namanya (re:Connie) protes dengan ucapan Eren .

" Oh... Yasudah sini aku bantu . "

Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Eren , dan Eren dengan senang hati menerima bantuan Rivaille . Diam-diam dalam hati , Eren berjanji untuk tidak cuci tangan setelahnya .

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saya tau saya post ff lama /pundung . Banyak kerjaan dan stress soalnya *sok sibuk* . Dan ini ff chapter yang saya suka diantara ff chapter saya yang sedang in progress . Cerita yang ini entah kenapa menurut saya sweet (?) Ya pokonya , ini salah satu ff buatan saya yang saya favoritkan /who ask . Oh ya , buat fans ff saya (?) Bisa contact saya ke twitter : xoxoyw . Saya terima saran dan kritik untuk ff saya , dan protes khusus soal kelambatan dalam post ff . Tapi saya ga terima bashing couple , atau bashing ff saya . Namanya juga fanfiction , ya pasti sesuka saya mau bikin gimana . Oke sampai jumpa dichapter 2~~~~~~~~~ Eh tunggu , please reviewwwwwww!


End file.
